AG015: Gonna Rule The School!
Synopsis Ash and friends arrive arrive at Rustboro City where he gets silly with souvenirs. Max then notices a Poliwag hiding and soon the gang meets Roxanne, teacher of the Pokémon Training School and Rustboro Gym Leader. Will Ash get his first Gym Battle in Hoenn, and what of May? And How can Max fair against the school bully? Plot The gang has arrived to Rustboro City and they are enjoying the view from the tower. However, Brock, May, Max and even Pikachu are quite suprised - Ash bought all kinds of souvenirs, making him look very... different. Afterwards, Ash apologises to the group, saying it was only a joke. Max spots a lone Poliwag under a bench and soon befirends it, but he aslo spots a symbol on its tail. A woman appears, seemingly to be the ownder of the Poliwag. A group of children arrive - a girl says to a boy nothing happened to it, but an angrier boy scolds him. The woman scolds both of them and tries to convince the younger boy that he shouldn't be afraid of Pokemon - it is revealed to be a school class on a trip. The woman introduces the group from the Pokemon Academy - a institution where younger children can learn about Pokemon. Max is fascinated and asks his sister about it, but Ash reminds that he has a Gym battle to complete. The woman (by the name of Roxanne) says that the Gym is next to the Academy, so Max convinces Ash that they should go first to the Academy. While they walk through the Academy, the man gives them a tour of the Academy (even if Ash is eager to fight) and represents the class where the students learn to be Pokemon Doctors. The man shows them the Specilazed Pokemon class where students prepare for Pokemon contests - making May wanting to sign on. The last is the Pokemon Fight - where students are being taught to fight with their Pokemon, impressing Ash. Meanwhile, Team Rocket think it would be good to open a souvenir shop to get rich. The man shows the Beginner's class - Prof. Oak is seen on a screen, teaching the students. Prof. Oak greets the gang and wonders if Ash won the Gym battle. Roxanne says that they haven't had the battle, making her the Gym leader of Rustboro City. The man states that Roxanne was also a student, but a very good one, so she became quite early the Gym leader. Prof. Oak then says goodbye to everyone, but Max stops him, stating he read all of his books, watched his TV shows and listened to radio shows as well, making Prof. Oak quite pleased. A child tests Max as to which attacks are effective against some Type of Pokemon, to which Max answers correctly. Roxanne calms the child (named as Tommy) down. The man proposes Max that he should join the Academy for a day, to which Max proposes to May as well to know more before the Gym battle (although she wants not to get into the fight). The gang visits the Pokemon vault - a vault full of Pokeballs. Max asks Roxanne whether the Pokemon obey only one trainer at a time. Roxanne ansers that in the vault all Pokemon are domesticated and trained to obey everyone. Team Rocket hear that, so they plan to steal all of them. Pikachu trains to use the Iron Tail, but the move is only partially trained. The next morning, Max studies from a book inside the class. A girl asks what he is reading and introduces herself as Anita. Max thinks it is quite good that she lives in Rustboro City to learn more, but Anite states that she does not feel the same way - she and Kenny were forced by their parents to attend the Academy. Tommy appears, looking angry when he sees Max. Roxanne appears as well, beginning the class. Ash and Brock watch the class, but May attends to the Pokemon Contest training. Ash and Brock bring their Pokemon out, but Lotad sleeps, so Brock wakes it up. Roxanne states that Ash was a finalist of the Johto League and Brock was a Gym leader of Pewter City. Brock orders his Lotad to use Water Gun (since no other Lotad can use the attack), but Lotad attacks Brock. Ash introduces PIkachu to Kenny, to convince him that Pokemon aren't all bad. However, Tommy (forcingly) loses his balance and stomps on Poliwag's tail, forcing it to use Water Gun. In time, Max pushes Kenny away to safety. May is about to take a quiz, but she quites the class. She arrives to the training center where Max and Tommy pick the Pokeballs to fight. Tommy brigs out a Magby, while Max brings a Poliwag out. Max thinks of a strategy, but Magby uses Flamethrower, but Poliwag uses Defense Curl to protect itself. Magby uses once more the Flamethrower, but Poliwag still defends itself. Magby uses Flamethrower again and again, while Max uses defensive moves. However, the man runs to them, saying that all Pokeballs have been stolen. Team Rocket appear in a machine, looking like a Wurmple. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but with little effect, as Team Rocket protect themselves. Brock brings his Forretress and it uses Tackle, but Jessie brings her Jessie's Seviper and orders it to use Poison Tail. Forretress is knocked out by the attack. May brings her Wurmple and it uses String Shot, but it is foiled due to Pin Missile move of James' Cacnea. Jessie brings her Wurmple, making the gang suprised. Brock says that it is like May's, but Jessie thinks her Wurmple is cuter, so she calls it back. Max orders his Poliwag to fight, but Kenny advises him to use Water Gun, stunning the Seviper. Tommy is angry, so he orders the Magby to use Flamethrower, defeating Cacnea. Pikachu is also about to attack, but Roxanne lets Max and Tommy to defeat Team Rocket, with Kenny giving them advice. Poliwag uses Water Gun, but Team Rocket protect themselves, so Cacnea uses Pin Missile. Team Rokcet notice that the machine is hot - reavealing Magby overheating the machine. Anita orders the Pidgey to use Wing Attack, freeing the stolen Pokeballs. Roxanne brings her Geodude - the Geodude rolls and destroyes the machine, blasting Team Rocket away. Max, Kenny, Anita and Tommy discuss the events, while Brock compliments the Geodude, but warning Ash of the battle Roxanne and him will have. Debuts Human Characters *Roxanne *Tommy *Kenny *Anita Quotes *''"What do you think? Are the sunglasses too much?"'' - Ash Errors *In one scene, Roxanne's collar is blue-ish gray instead of white. * The CC spelled Feraligatr wrong. It had an extra letter which was not allowed as all American Pokémon names have a maximum of 10 letters. Category:Episodes focusing on Max